


Bad guy

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ





	Bad guy

“那就麻烦你了，这孩子啊真是太不让人省心了···”  
“哪里的话，我会好好劝她的，那么，伯父伯母，我先走了”  
“路上小心啊”  
“好的，你们注意身体，再见”  
李帝努微笑着朝窗外挥着手，满脸的温柔和温暖——看起来还真有点邻家哥哥那么回事。  
你坐在车厢的后部，也不顾忌穿着超短裤，一条腿高高撩起放在前排座位上，嚼着口香糖百无聊赖的划着手机。听见问候，你微微从手机屏幕上抬起眼看着他，嘴角撇起一丝冷笑。  
车子缓缓驶出你家的小区，开上通往他郊区别墅的路。  
“过来”他低沉的声音在前排响起  
你轻笑一声，使劲摁灭了手机，像一条蛇一样钻到了前排座位却并不在他身边落座，而是不偏不倚地跨坐在了他身上，顺手关上了与驾驶舱分隔开的门。  
“这不是很听话吗···嗯？”他撩起你垂下的发，用发梢轻扫着你的锁骨，正青春期的你哪怕之前在他的带领下初经人事却也丝毫经不起这番撩拨，轻轻喘着气。  
“我只听你的话啊···”你凑到他面前，眼睛里像是要喷出火，温热的鼻息交织在一起，他却依旧镇定地看着你，面带微笑。  
你有些生气与不甘，迫不及待地想把他这副温暖得如阳光流转的面具撕得粉碎——什么温文尔雅、年轻有为，到头来还得败给我一个小丫头。十几岁可怕的好胜心让你把之前被操得向他连连求饶的经历抛到九霄云外，只剩下迫切地挑战欲，却殊不知这一切在他眼里有多幼稚。  
李帝努看着你都快笑出声，嗅着青涩甜美的体香又不自觉地起了反应，他啃着你的脖颈，对你上下其手，试图转移你下身的注意力。可你的敏感早就察觉了“敌方”已经进入游戏，直挺挺地向你“宣战”。  
他解开你上衣的扣子，将内衣推高，嘴和手同时照顾着你胸前的柔软，他的牙齿轻轻摩擦着你发红的娇嫩，你不由地仰起头长叹着呻吟。  
“发育得很好呢，得感谢我哦···”他笑着，手巧妙地换着法揉捏着，你感觉有点上头，敏感处被他裆部的炽热摩擦着渗出了滴滴点点的液体。  
怎么就被他占了先机？不行！  
你轻轻推开他的头，滑下他的腿跪坐在车里的地毯上，解开他的裤拉链，也不急着拨开他的内裤，只是隔着布料轻轻摩挲着，悄悄观察着他的反应。  
显然，这种“激将法”起了作用，他没有料到你来这一手，正调整好姿势闭起眼准备享受，却迟迟没等到“剑出鞘”。  
“你还试探我？这就不乖了哦···”他猛地抓住你的手，用力地握着你的手腕，小聪明被识破的你有些吃痛，哼出了声，被他牵引着手掏出了早已蓄势待发的“枪”。  
还来不及犹豫，就被他摁住头，你只好“甘拜下风”地张开嘴，口腔一下子被他的枪塞满，直入喉咙，呛得你直咳嗽。只咳了一下，下一波冲击就接踵而至，他丝毫不给你休息的时间，像是对刚才的惩罚。  
你乖乖地开始自行吞吐，双手爱抚着他的两颗“弹袋”，舌头也不停地在枪口打着转。  
“呃啊···”李帝努闭起眼，仰头靠在椅背上，满脸享受，你刚刚吃的薄荷口香糖似乎发挥了作用，残留的清凉环绕着他的枪体，刺激得他连连呻吟。  
“啊···快一点···再快一点···啊···”你的舌头开始从他的根部向上攻略，他抓紧扶手，大腿绷得紧紧的，头不住地从左右摇晃  
你见时机差不多了，便快速褪下裤子跨坐了上去，一下子被贯穿至花心刺激得你一声大叫。  
“真是自觉，我的好宝贝···”待你坐好，他便抓住你的腰开始猛烈地冲刺，那一刻你像是上了天，身体也配合着他一上一下动着。  
“嗯···啊···哥哥···哥哥给我···给我吧哥哥···”  
“都给我啊啊啊啊···哥哥给我···喜欢···啊···”  
你进入状态后开始胡言乱语，手环住他的脖子，脸上泛起红晕，咬住下嘴唇，感受着他的枪一下一下正中你的靶心。  
“啊！”他突然皱起眉，手指用力掐进你的肌肤，你感到一股热流喷涌进了你的身体，下腹一下一下收缩着，你向前一倒，趴在他肩头，眼神涣散地大口喘着气，等着体内的那把巨枪一点一点变软。  
车子驶入别墅的大门，绕过泳池停在了屋子门口，管家上前拉开车门，恭候在旁边。  
你们一前一后地下了车，像什么都没发生一样：他衣冠楚楚，举止优雅，朝向他问好的管家微笑着点头示意，无一不显示着年轻企业家优秀的素养；你乖巧地跟在后面，全然已无在家时的那股子嚣张气焰，想想爸妈要是看到这一幕可能都会流泪。  
毕竟，同辈人才更好交流，不是吗？


End file.
